


A second rose

by thedaygirlatnightisme



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaygirlatnightisme/pseuds/thedaygirlatnightisme
Summary: What if there was another Tyrell girl. Margaery's twin sister Melanie is much like her sister but has one thing different, she is actually a rather nice girl. Both girls have a very political mind set. They are identical in looks but while one only feels for gain the other...





	1. Chapter 1

The Queen of Thorns stares down at her grandchildren, she smiles down as Willas saves little Melarie from the evil trolls. The play time is almost over. Willas gets knighted by little Loras as the make pretend king and Margery his queen giving the blessings to the marriage and the end happily ever after.  
Oh how Olenna wished she could tell them how everything was going to be okay. How a princess or prince will come along and make everything okay. But she knows that is not true. She knows that Dorne is angry at the crown. She knows that the young prince and princess are in Essos and also angry. Who knows what will happen in the coming years. One things for sure war is on the horizon and they would have to be ready. She calls down to the children,  
"Margery, Melarie can you please come in for your lessons."  
The two brunettes come skipping in hand in hand. Oh how similar they looked with their matching dresses. The only thing that was different about them is the eyes, Margery has her sharp brown eyes. Melanie's eyes are almost the opposite, she has pale blue eyes that look almost like they can see right through you.  
Olenna pulls herself from her thoughts as the two young girls look up at her excited to learn.  
She pulls out a book about great houses smiling to herself.


	2. The red leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A event under the red leaves is about to unfold

Melanie listens to her grandmother reading the letter.  
Melanie could still see the Stark family emblem on the parchment. Why would the Starks send a letter to the Tyrells.  
Dear Lord Mace of House Tyrell,  
Robb Stark eldest child of Lord Eddard Stark has been Crowned King of the North. We wish to know if you might want an alliance. This is possible as I have not married. We hope you will reply as quickly as possible.  
Robb Stark  
King of the North  
There is a moment of pausd, almost like the calm before the storm.  
"One of you girls has a chance to become a queen."  
The blue eyes take a quick glance at her sister. This was everything Margery had dreamed of. A crown of gold on her head and a king.  
"Melanie I think I will send you."  
When her father says that all look at him with wide eyes. Sure she knew that her marriage was going to be arranged but to be queen was her sisters dream not hers.  
"My son is correct, I have heard of Robb Stark he will want someone as good willed as Melanie as his queen."  
Margaery's eyes show how much she wants this as she blurts out  
"I could lie."  
"I have heard that he had a dire wolf that can tell when someone lies. You do not want to get on a dire wolf's bad side."  
A voice behind them makes the girls jump,  
"Then we should send our reply before any other house can get the opportunity to snag up this king."  
The slim figure of Alerie Tyrell is walking over to her husband.  
"Mother."  
Both of her daughter's say in unison. Both a little surprised.  
But Olenna has already finished the letter. She tells us her reply  
Dear Robb Stark King of the North  
I am most pleased that you sent a letter to us. I believe that my daughter Melanie would make a good match as she is very beautiful and has a good mind. We hope we can figure out when we can discuss some more of the logistics of this marriage. We hope to hear your opinion on our choice.  
Mace Tyrell  
Lord Paramount of the South and Lord of Highgarden  
Robb Stark's war camp.  
"Mother have we gotten a reply from Highgarden yet."  
"In fact we have and they proposed Melanie Tyrell."  
"So then that's decided,"  
"Looks like it."  
"Invite the Tyrells to Winterfell. We will keep some troops in Riverrun so that they can defend the river lands and then pull back to the North for some time."  
Catelyn Stark smiled at her eldest. Noting how far he has come. She looks down at the parchment in front of her. As she starts to write Theon Greyjoy asks Robb something,  
"Robb are you sure you want to marry a Tyrell."  
"They are the richest House in all of Westeros. If I want to win this war I have to make strategic moves."  
That shut the kraken up for now.  
As Catelyn finished up the letter she started to wonder. If the mind of the  
Queen of Thorns grandchild was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kingsroad  
Melanie sits on the side of the carriages interior. She is on her way to her new home. Her new life. All of her life she had been preparing for this but now that it was here she felt nervous.  
Robb Stark is the same age as her though. It is rare for a lady of the court to marry someone within 5 years of their age. Most girls her age are married to people in their 30s. At least she is not marrying some old creep.  
She she's a rider come past. At first she does not know why but then the first houses come into view. That means they are almost to Winterfell. She looks over at her grandmother who is silently encouraging her than at Margery. The look in Margaery's eyes hurt Melanie. She is jealous. All she has ever dreamed about was to be queen. When they played silly games Margery would always be the queen, and for Melanie to take that away from her was just too much. Melanie wanted to tell her that this was not her choice but the two women sitting across from them. She wanted to go unmarried for a little longer because she knew what came after the feast and the vows. And for that she was not anxious. Not one person in a noble family was forced to marry a person they loved. No, usually it is a complete stranger. Like the King of the North, Robb Stark.  
The carriage comes to a stop in a large stone courtyard. Winterfell seemed rather bland to her. Not enough color. Too much dark grey and dark brown. None of the bright colors of Highgarden.  
'No I must not think that way this is home now.' she scolds herself, but as she looks out the window all she can think is  
'This is not home.'  
Robb Stark's perspective  
The fancy carriage comes into the clearing. The sides have carvings of a rose just over the door with the stem weaving around the entire thing. It is rather beautiful but also very unnecessary. Why would you need to put all that stuff on a carriage. It just seems excessive.  
I look around and our set up. Me and mother are in the front with Theon and the rest of the Lord's behind us.  
I turn my attention back to the carriage. Lord Mace Tyrell is opening the door to the carriage. The first person to leave is an elderly woman is a light green dress with a holding up a sort of cloak. That must be Olenna Tyrell the Queen of Thorns. She says thank you to her son rather quickly and looks at our lineup. After quickly scanning us she makes a courtesy in my direction. I answer with a quick nod of respect and look back at the carriage. Waiting for my bride to emerge. I know that she has similar eyes to her mother who is now emerging from the carriage. Alerie Tyrell has pale blue eyes. So he looks to see a girl emerge with the blue eyes. First a girl with brown eyes comes out, this must be Melanie's twin Margery Tyrell. Next comes out a girl with pale blue eyes and brown hair.  
She is wearing her hair in a rather simple way. Two braids pulled back holding the rest of her long brown locks. Her blue eyes seem to look through all that she looks at. Those eyes look into my dark blue eyes. She courtesies and I bow my head. Mace Tyrell starts to talk  
"King Robb I would like to present my daughter Melanie."  
The Tyrell girl is listening to her father's pompous way of talking and as he finishes she smiles at me.  
Olenna Tyrell decides to intervene to stop her son from embracing himself in front of so many people,  
"Your majesty we are very pleased you reached out to us."  
"We were happy when we heard that you had accepted our proposal. Now please come inside."  
As we start walking into Winterfell I see Melanie studying everything. She should be as this will be her home from now on. As we reach the main hall my mother starts to whisper to me,  
"Robb you are lucky you got such a beautiful wife."  
I swallow, as this is more of a strategic move more than anything else but she is correct. I glance back at her again. She is talking to her sister.  
That night they will marry under the red leaves of the Weirwood tree.  
Melanie  
I am standing in the little room that was just for changing. I run my hands over the white fabric. The dress is incredible. All along the bottom golden rose's are embroidered to be twisting up.  
I hear a little knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
Catelyn Stark enters. After looking me over see smiles.  
"You know Robb is a good person."  
"I know I'm just a little worried about what comes after the wedding."  
Catelyn looks and me and gives me a sympathetic smile  
"I felt very similar before my wedding but me and Ned built our love over the years."  
" I am very sorry about what happened to him."  
"It is not your fault, darling."  
"I still feel sorry."  
She comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder.  
" We will continue this after the wedding, come along."  
As we start to walk I can hear my heart beating. Then as we stand under the Weirwood tree and say the vows it almost calms down all the way. almost.  
As he puts the Stark cloak over my shoulder it solidifies that I am no longer Tyrell. I am now the Queen of the North and a Stark. As we head back to the chamber I prepare myself for what comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it


End file.
